Secret Smash Rendezvous
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: After the recent tournament, everyone has decided to strengthen their abilities before Master Hand declared the new changes to the tournament setting overall. Pit is told that his twin is sneaking out with Lucina to do the naughty instead of training and stalks him to see whether or not this is true…[Smash Comedy Month]


**Secret Smash Rendezvous **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Disgaea. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. **

**Summary: After the recent tournament, everyone has decided to strengthen their abilities before Master Hand declared the new changes to the tournament setting overall. Pit is told that his twin is sneaking out with Lucina to do the naughty instead of training and stalks him to see whether or not this is true…**

**Pairing: Lucina/Dark Pit and implied Pit/Laharl, Pit/Robin/Shulk and Alvis/Rosalina **

**Rated: T (for teen) and M (for mature on archive) **

**Genre: Humor, Romance and Drama **

**Warning: Swearing, implied violence, sexual innuendos and unintentional OOC **

**So the patch is here and there were nerfs and buffs. This is my interpretation of the events. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was an aura of doubt surrounding Smash Brothers Mansion and it didn't take a genius to know why everyone was tense.

After many smaller tournaments have occurred along with a few of the major matches, Master Hand had officially added Mewtwo to the tournament bracket. Mewtwo had been in the mansion since the beginning but often hid in his room unless someone needed him. He was outright annoyed that he was requested to rejoin the roster. It wasn't just Mewtwo either who was going to come back. Master had finally found Lucas to the relief of Ness who thought something bad happened to him. Lucas would join up around the summer after he finished fixing his world that was destroyed. Now it was just finding the Ice Climbers and Snake for the Smashers since Master Hand could easily call up Roy or Wolf since their locations were obvious.

With Mewtwo in the tournament came the results of how well everyone has been doing in their schedule matches and mini-tournaments. Suffice to say, a lot of the Smashers were not impressed with Master's strict grading scale. Palutena was probably the only one truly happy with her 100% because the only way to keep that score was to never participate at all and Master would call her out on her laziness these past two quarters.

Minus Palutena, the score seemed to have leaned toward the usual suspects who won the mini-tournaments in Smashopolis even if they did poorly in the glory matches in the mansion. Diddy Kong for example was winning most of those to everyone's annoyance but Sheik, Rosalina, Pit and even Robin had won at least one tournament. Diddy just happened to be on fire every time and why the majority of the Smashers avoided tournaments if Diddy wasn't conquered. Suffice to say, their grade suffered more at a tournament than in the mansion.

The audience had submitted their complaints as well about certain Smashers and how they fought to win. Master Hand didn't like the idea of having to comply with their demands. He didn't want to lose money though from being leaving due to the same results, so he needed to spice things up.

Pit was one of the few people who seemed unaware of the complaints in general. Why would he care? He had his angel duties to attend to after he won that one tournament. It was such a double edge sword to win because it meant that demons from all over the universe were challenging him to a fight and Pit had to take it outside of the Smash Brothers Realm to get anything from it. He had Palutena watching over him like usual when he did these duels, but he forced Pittoo to stay behind.

It was lonely for the dark angel, but he found a way around it due to the recent complaints of how the tournament was turning out. If people were complaining about how good some fighters were, then perhaps it was time to train in order to better those who weren't doing so well. Dark Pit made it his goal that he was going to beat Pit in these smaller tournaments at least once, but constantly found himself rarely participating and instead observing the fights from the large television screen in Smashopolis.

Many of the Smashers in general were prepared to work after that one complaint came in…the problem was those who had been doing well were going to be punished.

Master Hand had called a few fighters into his room to explain the problem they were having. Diddy, Sheik, Rosalina, Sonic and Charizard were the first called. Red was annoyed that Charizard rarely entered these mini-tournaments and was being punished with those who were fairing very well.

In his human form, Master Hand looked like a butler from a certain anime series…probably a little taller and less demonic but the similarities was there. The right hand was trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to them. Diddy Kong didn't seem to notice everyone was staring at him while he was eating a banana. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently as he wanted to go back and run around. Sheik remained quiet on the nearby couch while Charizard was yawning shooting flames from his mouth by accident. Rosalina looked ready to leave though.

"Okay…I'll be honest with you. Besides you Charizard, I'm proud of all of your performances."

Charizard glared at the sarcasm in Master Hand's speech.

"However, by high demand, there has to be some changes."

"Hey, if you're telling me to take it easy…that ain't happening!" Sonic suddenly shouted mainly due to losing his patience. "You know how hard I worked in Brawl to get where I am today! I have been at the very bottom and it's been an uphill battle for me! Don't even think that I'm going to change because people don't like me winning now!"

Sheik understood the struggle that Sonic had. The Sheikah often practice with the blue wonder way back in the Brawl era and found how hard it was for him to adjust to the Smash Brothers Realm. Sonic was one of the faster Smashers to adapt to the new change in environment, but the hedgehog for some strange reason had a very bad reputation with the audience. It wasn't as obvious as Pit who apparently had some controversy going around due to actions of the past he would rather not talk about, but it was enough to make Sonic try hard enough to improve his perfected combos.

"…Sorry Sonic." Master Hand said with a sigh. "I rather not tell any of my fighters to settle down. The only one I had to resort to banning from tournaments last time was Meta Knight. I don't want a repeat of that, so its better to just tone down the power you Smashers have gained from all that training to be fairer."

"But…"

"Your back throw is going to have to weaken."

Sonic shook his head angered that one of the moves he worked so hard to improve had to be changed. The speed of how he threw his opponent back was so strong that it killed early…and people hated how Sonic could end matches at sonic speed as a result.

"Also Diddy, stop eating those bananas. They're going to be nerfed and your hoo hah terror is going to come to an end."

Diddy's eyes widened as he gulped the banana down. "Hoo?"

"Don't "Hoo" me! You know exactly what I'm talking about with your easy wins! I know you are getting all the money and bananas, but its time for you to put in some real work."

Diddy gave Master a look like he was ready to hoo hah him in real life. Implying that he was being cheap was an insult…but to the audience, Diddy was so brain dead compared to the other Smashers who worked way harder and still couldn't win because of how quick and accurate Diddy was with his techniques. It was only a miracle that Pit managed to two stocked him in the latest tournament.

"And Sheik…your back aerial is going to need to be weakened."

Sheik said nothing. The Sheikah only looked toward Rosalina who was heading out.

"Rosalina, I have yet to say what needed to be changed for you."

"You don't need to tell me. There is no need to change me." Rosalina said simply.

"…What?"

"Unlike everyone else, I do not need to succumb to the whims of the audience. I will fight how I want to fight. They have no authority over me."

Sonic wanted to act like the Goddess of Space, but he wasn't a divine being. That was the difference between her and the other Smashers. Unlike Palutena who lollygagged and failed to participate in any tournament, Rosalina had been practicing to get to the rank she was in the first place. She still wouldn't go all out, but she wouldn't lower herself for others unless she felt like it. The Queen of the Cosmos turned toward Sonic and sighed.

"I would appreciate it if your homing attack did not hit my children." Rosalina told him. "If you're going to lock onto someone, hit me. Otherwise, I will be disappointed."

"Rosalina!" Master called out but was cut off when she stared back at him.

"Michiko…I will lower my Luma's health. That is it."

"But-"

"Everyone will just have to deal with it. I do not appreciate those who insist that the only way to even the battlefield is to lower the standards of the fighter instead of trying harder."

There might have been applauding if Rosalina didn't teleport herself away from the room. Truth be told, she was worried that Master Hand wouldn't let her use her Goddess privilege and would be forced to tone it down. Palutena could get away with this only because she was someone you didn't want to anger. Rosalina was the same too, but at the same time, she was more likely to listen to other people's opinion than the green haired Goddess.

So here she was teleporting to the roof where she needed to meet someone. That was probably why she wanted to leave immediately. Sitting down was a man with silver hair who wore all purple. The Luma that was in his hands was an unusual shade of plum that was doing his best to snuggle up to the man. The silver haired man wouldn't allow the little Luma to get too affectionate though. He didn't turn around to know Rosalina was behind him.

"That was very quick of you."

"I simply told Michiko off. I might regret it later." Rosalina told the man with a sigh of defeat before sitting right next to him. Normally the Luma would come to Rosalina, but it liked this particular man. "Alvis, I honestly wonder why people complain."

"I would think you knew the answer already." Alvis told her simply. "From my observation, they just want to complain. They want their favorites to win these battles…"

"The favorite is not always the best."

"But the favorite will be rooted for regardless of how poorly they perform. You performed splendidly in the last tournament Rosalina…but I guess you have your limits too."

Rosalina closed her eyes rather annoyed at what happened. She really didn't appreciate Sheik going for her Luma every time before taking her out. The Goddess of Space was used to getting comboed by the Sheikah, but when her child was an intentional target, she had every reason to be annoyed.

"Sometimes I wish I would not have to see my children be destroyed like that in battle. I was bested, but…"

"At least Master won't stop your way of fighting. You are pleasant to watch…when you're not standing to one side of the stage waiting for the opponent to make a mistake."

For a second, Rosalina glared at the Homs for suggesting a strategy like that. She had done it a few times simply to save her strength for the more difficult matches ahead. It had worked for those who were impatient, but for anyone else like Diddy or Sheik, she had to move or she would be destroyed. She gave Sheik too much respect in that battle though.

"I create a wall and observe my opponent, Alvis." Rosalina explained. Her usual monotone voice rose slightly if only because she must have had this conversation before. "I have to think of a way to not have my children die on me. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't focus on my Luma?"

"A bad mother."

"Papa, papa!" The purple Luma suddenly hummed as he jumped out of Alvis' hand and rested on his head. "Papa, papa!"

Rosalina could only giggle at the sight before her.

"This Luma really likes you."

"I'm uncomfortable…" Alvis murmured. His attempts at taking the Luma off him were in vain. He shook his head in annoyance realizing that there was no way he would get the star child off of him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me."

She didn't think she was gigging at the scene before him, but she was. Her monotone voice cracked even more making her sound like a normal woman. Alvis blinked before her voice went back to its usual quiet self. He smiled ever so slightly at the fact that he did something to make her happy. He didn't know what it was, but he would have to keep guessing.

"So, are we going to be watching the other Smashers train outside tonight?"

"Yes…perhaps."

* * *

Training sessions have been going on for a while. The nerfs haven't been announced to the universe yet, so there was still time to improve yourself if Master Hand didn't call you in specifically.

If Pit was around the mansion more during these few weeks before the changes, he would have noticed that a lot of Smashers were forming into groups to train in hopes that something actually improved by the time of the next mini-tournament to show the audience that things have been changed for the better or worse.

The light angel was obviously taken back when the one who approached him to train after his angel duties (or beating up demons who issued challenges to him) was Rob. Pit wondered why the white haired tactician did not just train with Shulk like he usually did, but he would get the details later. The angel captain only accepted because he wasn't as tired as he thought he would be.

Turns out that Shulk was training with Robin, Chrom, Dunban and Magnus to improve his skills. Rob did not want to be in the same training group as his older sister despite Chrom offering to practice therefore he was left without a real partner. The usual swordsmen suspects of Link, Ike and Marth were sparing with each other and Dark Pit and Lucina were nowhere to be found. All the kids were training with each other with Bowser as their coach and anyone who used a gun in battle were breaking the targets.

Pit was a harsh partner to spare with. Outside of Smash, he was a completely different person. He was on a completely another level than Rob was and it took him by surprise with how fast Pit could easily disarm him. The white angel had to tone it down so Rob could actually learn something, but Pit made it clear that if Rob didn't match his speed in the time they had before the apparent changes, then Rob would be left in the dust of his sister who was already improving quickly from what was being witnessed by the other Smashers.

"Honestly, I do think you should be working with your boyfriend instead of me. You might have dragon blood, but that's not going to keep up with an angel like me."

"Don't remind me of Grima…" Rob growled as he focused on making his wind attack more accurate. "Guhh…this is so pointless."

"What's the point in getting stronger if you can't hit your opponent? Don't be a dumb brute like Donkey Kong. He's lucky he has a custom move that doesn't require thinking to do some serious damage."

Rob wished that Pit wouldn't take jabs at other Smashers when they weren't around. Then again, Rob did the same thing to others who he hated the match up against specifically those Villager children or Yoshi.

"Here, focus your attack on this specific tree. The goal is to cut off all the branches, but do not uproot the tree. It's about accuracy after all. A big target will always be easy to hit, but going for smaller, vulnerable areas is better in the long run."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm a tactician too!"

"Then start acting like one. You don't use your brain that much in battle in comparison to your sister."

Ouch. Pit didn't need to go that far either. Rob glared at the angel captain before turning his attention toward the tree. He would show him that he had a brain unlike the angel that accused him of not having one. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine how the wind would shift in his favor. Elwind needed some guidance in order to work correctly. He noticed how Robin was able to change the direction of the wind allowing her more horizontal distance when she recovered back on the stage. Maybe this was what Pit was trying to show him that if he could control the accuracy of the wind, he should shift the direction the attack turned. Rob wasn't much of a wind user back at home, so it did get some getting use to.

_Come on…focus!_ Rob told himself as he felt the wind pick up._ I almost got it!_

Unfortunately, he didn't when he unleashed the Elwind. It hit many of the leaves but avoided all the branches. Pit shook his head in annoyance as he approached the white haired mage and positioned his arm a certain way.

"You should be aiming right there. With how you're aiming, you're just hitting everything but the target."

Rob opened his eyes surprised at the warm touch. He blushed as he shifted his eyes slightly before trying to focus again. He forced himself to stop his hand from trembling, as he was successful in cutting off the branches this time around. Pit smirked at Rob's success and let go.

"Not bad. Just don't get assistance next time around. You should focus on the other trees."

"Okay…"

"And then we can practice your sword skills. I'm telling you that using your Levin Sword in the air is important, so you need to improve on that."

Rob could be heard groaning, but there was some truth in that. He had this nasty habit of remaining on the ground instead of following up his combos in the air. His ground game was better, but it made him rather predictable when he was launched into the air. It was probably why he failed to spike when he was using Elwind while his sister was able to get those meteor attacks in when her opponent least expected it.

As Pit began to walk away to watch from a distance, Rob noticed something on the light angel's arm and ended up reaching out for him causing a negative reaction.

"Oww! What are you doing?!"

"…How long has that injury been there?" Rob questioned catching the angel off guard. "That's a really bad bruise."

"…"

"When did you get this? No…don't tell me, it was the night after the tournament."

Pit yanked his arm away at the correct estimate. Rob was not amused.

"Did you get that when you were fighting Sheik? No…there are bite marks too."

"…Demons…that's it." Pit murmured before letting out a groan. "My kid fiancé challenged me to a battle after my victory at the tournament. Of course that little shit doesn't play fair. I'm surprised I whooped his ass, but he has a nasty bite…and I guess my arm was starting to feel a little numb as time went on..."

Rob gave the light angel an odd look that Pit couldn't read. This was the first time he heard Pit had a fiance and he appeared to be serious when talking about this...child fiancé. Normally, he would ask questions about something like this because if Pit was an adult and the person he was engaged to was a child, then that might be a huge issue. However, Pit might have been exaggerating when he said that his future partner was a child, so Rob didn't want to make assumptions. Additionally, asking would only allow Pit to change the subject about the injury that his arm was sustaining. "No kidding. You're never here at the mansion. You're doing those missions with Palutena and she didn't even notice. Look, I'll take care of it. Just…hold still for a minute."

"What are you talking about? You're not a healer so you can…what?"

Rob was full of surprises, as Pit would soon find out. Was it due to his Grima powers that he was able to heal without a staff or was it a natural talent. Holding onto his arm, Rob closed his eyes and focused on healing the injury that Pit had sustained. Pit was use to the healing angels like Himeno healing him if he got caught hiding an injury like this. Besides the Goddesses, he didn't expect anyone else to have healing powers outside of Smash, so it was a pleasant surprise that Rob wasn't completely hopeless if he was able to heal without a staff. His skills made it seem like the wound never existed and he wasn't breaking a sweat using his healing abilities either.

"Wow…"

"…Next time go to Dr. Mario. An injury like that could get worse…and if what you say is true that this demon bit you…"

"He doesn't have rabies…at least I don't think he does." Pit said wondering if he should ask the Seraph to confirm this. "Anyway, thanks. Didn't know you could heal."

"I…would rather keep it to myself." Rob admitted. "I rather not have anything from my world be brought up…my sister is better at everything…so I wanted to do something that she wasn't good at…but I get overshadowed by Lissa when it comes to healing, so…"

"This is good though, Rob because it means you can help the others out when it comes to training." Pit exclaimed. The brunette was surprised he was telling the white haired mage something positive for once. "I mean, look at all these idiots here. They're working their ass off and giving Dr. Mario a hard time if they hurt themselves. You could easily help Dr. Mario out if there were any major injuries! Heck, I could bring you with me to battle and you can heal me from a distance."

"…That sounds like cheating if you're talking about a duel."

"Well you would save my life!"

Rob smirked before he broke out into laughter. Pit hasn't heard him laugh in a long time. Even when around Shulk, he was rather quiet if it meant doing all in his power to not offend the blond enough to push him away. Shulk would never do that, but it always lingered on his mind.

"Heh…me being useful. I guess you can say nice things every once in a while."

"I don't need those compliments Robin." Pit reminded him. In the back of his mind, he was wondering why Shulk hadn't done anything for Rob, and by anything simply meant going out with him and screwing him into the mattress, but he didn't know their personal lives so he shouldn't but in. _It's such a waste though._

"I'll get back to work like you said." Rob told him. "I suggest you look into what your twin is doing. There's a rumor going around that he's not actually training and just using that as an excuse to screw Lucina."

Pit's eyes widened in horror at this, and it wasn't from the idea that his twin was finally growing up and attempting to be an alpha male. It was more that he wasn't given any advice beforehand about how to avoid pregnancy that worried the brunette more than anything else.

"Oh, shit! I got go find him! Pittoo!"

Rob just chuckled seeing Pit rush off to the garden area of the mansion. Dark Pit and Lucina would be there, so it wouldn't be long until he heard some screaming…probably.

* * *

Pit was an overprotective brother. This was no secret when Pit prevented anyone whether it was a Smasher or someone in Smashopolis from hitting on him. The only one Pit would allow even remotely near Pittoo is Lucina and that was because she was a cool, serious individual that took her friendship with Dark Pit seriously. The idea of the two going out in the middle of the night alone made him paranoid because it only takes one screw up to ruin everything they had (not like Pit would know about the pregnancy thing. He was good at not knocking a girl up).

Dark Pit wouldn't know the precautions though unless he was told about them. Lucina was probably smart about it, but given her time period, Pit wasn't certain so he had to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

He flinched hearing a lot of moaning and groaning from the bushes. He feared the worse.

"PITTOO! STOP!"

Pit thought he was a cockblocker. He was sorely disappointed when he rushed over and saw the Ylissean princess and his clone parrying with each other. Pit's voice was enough to distract Pittoo enough for Lucina to disarm the black angel immediately.

"D-Dammit Pit! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"…What? You're not…having sex?"

"I'm what?!"

Lucina shook her head in annoyance that sex is the first thing that comes to Pit's mind. She put Falchion away in her sheath as she intended to help the dark angel up after accidentally knocking him down from the impact of her attack. Pittoo got up on his own glaring daggers at his older twin.

"Umm…I thought…you weren't…using protection."

"What the hell Pit! Can't you see that we're training?!"

"No…sex…"

Dark Pit's cheeks were red with both fury and embarrassment the more Pit kept saying that word.

"Pit, get your mind out of the gutter for once! Who do you take me for?"

"Umm…me?"

"Dammit Pit! You told me to keep my virginity…and that's what I'm doing! Get off my ass and let me do what I want!" He snapped as he went to pick up his weapon. "Honestly, I want to fight you in a tournament for once and I can't if you keep assuming that I'll be distracted by something like that."

Pit was being surprised so much tonight. Scratching the back of his head, he let out a small apology to his younger twin. There wasn't much to say except wishing him luck. He glanced over at Lucina who he immediately noticed changed. Call it intuition but the fighting aura that she had was stronger than ever. She was already a strong woman, but now it felt like she was leveling up.

"Lucina…you…"

"Pit, I wish you would trust me more with Dark Pit." She said simply with her usual stern face. "We are only training together. That is it."

"I know that but…uh…"

"Like Dark Pit, I would like to face you in an actual tournament instead of friendly matches." Lucina continued with a small smile. "How can we face you if we don't prepare ourselves for the future?"

"Umm…" Pit was ashamed now for thinking that the two were doing the naughty in the open. "Uh…yeah…sorry. I have been locked out of the loop after that tournament. Angel duties and all."

"Next time try not to get hurt on those duties." The black angel growled. "I can feel the pain, remember?"

Well, if Pit stayed any longer, Dark Pit would find out how exactly that match with that bratty Overlord went. A bruise and a bite already sounded perverted especially given that kid's age, so it was best to drop the subject before they assumed something bad happened on his end.

"Oh…you're right…heh heh…I guess I should…start training too. I mean…I kind of left Rob to train on his own. I think he'll need me. Good night you two!"

Pit was quick to dash back out of the garden and back to where Rob was training in front of the mansion. Once the angel captain was gone, the two sighed in relief.

"…That was close…" Dark Pit murmured. "I mean, we haven't done anything…yet tonight…but I don't think he caught on."

"We weren't lying." Lucina told him as she went over to the dark angel to pat his head gently. It was enough to cause him chirp like a baby bird. "We just did the important training first."

Pittoo tried to stop himself from chirping with how Lucina was handling him. He enjoyed her touch very much when she wasn't stabbing him with Falchion. "…Are we going back to your room?"

"Pit might get suspicious."

"That idiot is going to be with Rob for the rest of the night, and his sister is going to pull an all night training session with Chrom and Shulk. I'm certain that no one is going to come in this time."

The bluenette rolled her eyes at the last time Dark Pit suggested this was a good idea. To be perfectly honest, she just wanted to shower and go to bed. Her muscles were sore from swinging her blade all day. She was wondering if there were actual results from all of this training, but she would have to try it in a match.

"Alright…but I'm going to shower first. You can follow me in if you want, but remember…since you lost…I get to decide what to do."

The dark angel had no problem with Lucina deciding what they should do. In fact, he had no problem suddenly jumping on her back when she turned around to walk back into the mansion.

"W-What are you doing Dark Pit?"

"My legs hurt from standing. You can piggyback me back to your room." He said with a devilish grin as he snuggled against her back like a little kid.

"You liar…" Lucina grumbled but decided it would be best not to say anything. Instead she would tease him when they got to her room. Oh were things going to get interesting tonight.

* * *

**Me: Done with 6350 words.**

**Li: Is this part of Smash Comedy Month?  
**

**Me: It might as well be. It's a quickie in comparison (plus in the archive version, you get shower sex). Notes! **

**1\. The timeline of this story is implied to be in the spring. That's six to seven months of tournaments by the Smashers with every season being one quarter. The main tournament brought up in _Piano Man_ is done completely at random and is meant to space out until the next Smash Brothers tournament with newcomers and everything. It's also slow intentionally because of DLC characters. If this were to be put in Super Smash Galaxy or my timeline verse, it would be in those timelines where The Great Evil took longer to show up to allow the change.**

**This tournament brought up in this particular story is based on the Spring Fighter tournament that occurred last Saturday. I tweaked a few things that happened such as the tournament bracket that fit the characters rather than the Smash players and changed it to make it Pit that defeated Diddy instead of Dark Pit. Nairo did use Pit in the final match and won hence why Pit won this particular tournament. As with Sheik versus Rosalina, I used the Vinnie versus Dabuz battle and set them up as the semi-final match while Pit and Diddy were also semi-final leaving the final battle to be Pit versus Sheik. **

**2\. Reddit has a list of all the buffs and nerfs of the Smashers of the current patch. It is still being added onto. Like, I'm certain Dark Pit does more damage with the bow unless 10.6 is literally just 11 damage and they were just going crazy with the numbers. From the looks of the chart though, Pit not improving would make sense in my story because he hasn't been around to train before the buffs and nerfs.**

**3\. What was brought up in **_**Glove Slap**_** was that Pit indeed has a fiancé. Pit never brings it up too much simply because Laharl from Disgaea is too young for him and Pit would have to wait 500 years before anything serious can even happen. Pit doesn't like demons anyway. Especially brats like Laharl. Fortunately in most stories, Laharl is unaware of his engagement to Pit and is constantly challenging him to a battle instead. **

**4\. Smash Brothers already states that by default Robin cannot use dark tomes unless they are the dark mage class. My headcanon was that Grima's blood allows for some rule bending such as this. However, both my Robin's have done class changes in my universe, so it is not a big surprise that they have skills outside of the tactician class. **

**Rob has these as his five skills he holds onto. The cleric class is specifically on him due to his inferiority complex and how he failed as a tactician therefore he didn't have the right to have the same class as his sister. She talks him out of it luckily, but he switched back (or rather just went sage) when he found it better to support in the back while still being badass. **

**1\. Ignis (****Adds (Magic)/2 to Strength when dealing physical damage and (Strength)/2 to Magic when dealing magical damage. He got this from the Grandmaster class but activates it less than his sister.)**

**2\. Rally Spectrum (All stats except movement increase by 4 within a radius of 3 squares for one turn. He got this from the Grandmaster class.) **

**3\. Miracle (Has a chance of surviving with 1 HP. Odd for Rob to have it but then think back on how Rob survived Shulk's Monado in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**.)**

**4\. Healtouch (Heals 5 extra HP when healing allies. Because of Grima's blood, he's able to use healing powers outside of smash without a staff due to how he has surpassed the A rank in Awakening. He doesn't bring it up much due to not wanting to get weird looks even though this could be a lifesaver). **

**5\. Wrath (Critical increases by 20 when HP is under half. This skill was obtained during Rob's identity crisis when it came to him being overshadowed by his sister. He couldn't wield the axe well at all due to his figure, but was still able to get this skill before he finally gave up by Chrom lecturing him about it. This also reflects on Rob's short temper.) **

**Female Robin in contrast is so broken in comparison. **

**1\. Ignis (****Adds (Magic)/2 to Strength when dealing physical damage and (Strength)/2 to Magic when dealing magical damage. He got this from the Grandmaster class but activates it less than his sister.)**

**2\. Rally Spectrum (All stats except movement increase by 4 within a radius of 3 squares for one turn. He got this from the Grandmaster class.) **

**3\. Swordfaire (Increases attack stat by 5 when a sword is equipped but if it's a Levin Sword then increase magic stat by 5. She has this equipped making it seem like her smash attacks do more damage than her brother's.) **

**4\. Tomefaire (Increases magic stat by 5 when a tome is equipped. Robin keeps this on her in Smash for extra power and it shows when all of her customs are based on the power attacks in exchange for them breaking more easily.) **

**5\. Galeforce (If the opponent is killed, you can move again. Of course she's going to have this. Who wouldn't want this skill?)**

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**

_**EDIT: I added an additional paragraph of Rob wondering about Pit's fiancé. My friend Zelina56 brought up how it was odd that this might be the first time Pit brings up Laharl and Rob had an under reaction. Even though the assumption was that Rob wasn't taking this comment seriously, I guess it needed a little more clarification on why Rob didn't ask Pit if it was true. The injury could be proof but Pit could have been exaggerating when he called the demon who hurt him a child. **_


End file.
